Scorched (Sequel to Frozen)
by Linc Carter
Summary: (This is for everyone who loves Frozen and want a sequel) What happens when Elsa and Anna rediscover their long lost brother? And what revenge does Hans have in mind? All these questions answered and more in Scorched, a sequel to Frozen
1. Prologue

Scorched

(A sequel to the movie Frozen)

Prologue

(Set before Anna's birth. Elsa is 2 and her powers are still a mystery. Gustav is 4 and only his family knows his power. Queen is pregnant with Anna.)

"Elsa," Gustav whispered to his baby sister, "it's alright, calm down." His sister's cries slowly softened as he stroked her white hair back around her ear. He yawned but picked her up and started singing her back to sleep in his arms. He continued until she silently fell asleep and he slipped back in bed and he too fell asleep.

The soft rubbing of Elsa's hand against his awoke him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over the bedside at his younger sister.

"Bubby," she said softly "will you come to the window with me?"

"Sure," he replied and taking his hand in hers helped her over to the window were he sat down, placing her on his lap. He lit the candle using the tip of his finger and stared out the window. Elsa rested her small head on his chest and they sat on the window watching the sun's light trickle over the horizon, filling the sky with light.

As the landscape below them lit up the two saw that snow was falling on the ground softly. Elsa scrambled up from her position and put her hands on the frost-covered window. Gustav looked at his sister, who remained with her hands still pressed to the glass awed by the scenery below her.

Suddenly a small flash of white caught his eye. He looked at Elsa's hands and saw that ice was coating the window little by little.

"Elsa…" He began but was cut off as the window swung open wildly carrying Elsa with it. He immediately leaped towards the open window trying to reach his sister. She fell flailing her arms as she left the ledge. In her panic she sent a bolt of ice magic up at the window. As he leaped towards her hand he felt magic rush out of his. Elsa's magic nailed Gustav's fire causing an explosion, making them both fall towards the snow covered ground, unconscious.

The King and Queen rushed into the room and looked out the window at their children who lay in the snow unmoving. They rushed out of the palace and around the sidewall reaching their children.

"He's as cold as ice." The King says after touching his son's head.

"She's extremely warm." The Queen says with a worried look. "What are we going to do?"

"I know where we must go…" The King replies and reaches inside of his jacket and pulls out a map. "…To the Trolls."

The two mount horses and speed off towards the trolls' home. They rush on with frost and embers covering the ground behind them.

"Hello." The King called. The rocks shook and rolled up to the royal family popping into their regular form. Pabbie (in case you forgot he is the oldest troll and the leader) popped right in front the King.

"Let me see them." Pabbie said and the King and Queen handed their children to him. "Since she has the power of ice, and her head has suffered much more damage from the fire. If had gotten here any later she might have died"

"She has a power?" The King asked stunned.

"Yes, but she is a grave danger to your son and he is a danger to her as well. I recommend that we remove all memory of Gustav." "For your son, however I believe we should remove all memories of your family and all remembrance of his power. I am afraid you must send him away to some other family so he can grow up there."

"If we must, we will let you do this." The King said, "we will send him to the Southern Isles to live with the family there. There are plenty of brothers he can have there."

Pabbie finished his work and the family rode back to Arendale. The next morning they delivered a semi-unconscious Gustav to the Southern Isles to live with the royal family there.


	2. Chapter 1 Gustav

Scorched

Chapter 2

Gustav

(Set 2 years after Frozen)

"Why not?" I complained to my mother, Queen of the Southern Isles. I was complaining to my parents because they would not let me go to the wedding of the princess of Arendale, Anna and Kristoff. The thing that was odd of course was the fact that every one of my idiot brothers was going.

My father, the King, gently put his hand on my mother's shoulder and said,

"Gustav, we wish you could come but we need you to help run the Kingdom and keep your brother, Hans out of trouble. That is one of the reasons why we're going, to apologize to Queen Elsa." He spoke her name with a slight twinge of guilt and I saw right through their lie. But, I didn't press on for I have learned to not contradict my parents.

"All right. I'll stay." I said, voice full of disappointment. I had been to all of the kingdoms in our realm, except Arendale. I had been looking forward to this trip for quite some time and I was sad nonetheless. But I did what was told and began to make preparations for my time alone ruling the Southern Isles.

(2 months later)

As I helped load the 4 carriages for my family, I was checking to make sure I was ready for all of my duties as a part-time ruler of the kingdom. I helped each one of my family members into carriages and checked them off in a mental list. Mother and Father, check. Andreas, check. Claus, check. Jo'nas, check. Augusto, check. Erik, check. Kasper, check. Lukas, check. Noak, check. Tobiah, check. Rikard, check. Finally I completed my checklist by helping my 14-year-old sister Jade into the last carriage, with my parents.

"Are you sure you will be fine? " I asked my parents. " We'll be fine." They replied. My father bent his head out of the carriage and whispered to me. " Keep Hans in check. This also might be a boost for you as a possible choice as king someday." His voice was pulling the emotions out of me and made me buy his offer. I shrugged my head to make sure he understood, and he pulled the door shut. I watched them leave, then sighed and walked back into the castle.

My first order of business was to go check on Hans in his cell, where he would remain for the next 5 years. I wearily walked down the stairs dismissed the guards and sat down next to the cell to talk to my brother. I always felt a little more than just embarrassment and anger toward my brother like the rest of my family; It felt like he had tried to hurt someone that was like my close friend. Anyway I sat down outside the cell.

"What do you want Gustav?" Hans rudely asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing since I am the only one here ruling for this short time. The rest of our family has traveled to Arendale for the Princess's wedding." I stressed the words princess and wedding, making Hans's cheeks go red from anger and embarrassment.

"And why are you not traveling with them?" He inquired. I noticed the change in his attitude and realized he was genuinely intrigued.

I chose my words carefully, " Mother told me that I was the one that she trusted most and therefore I could not go."

"And you believed her?" he asked. Before I could reply he spoke, "You think she is keeping something from you, the real reason why you can not go?" I only nod. "Arendale and its leaders have many secrets. Who knows if there is a secret reason why Mother would not let you go? I see that you did not believe her and you want to go to Arendale and find this out for yourself."

"Yes, I want to but I must stay here. Besides I could not get to Arendale on my own.

His next statement shocked me. "Let me help you. I know the way to Arendale. You can trust me I swear it. Let me try to redeem myself by helping you."

I stared at him until, in a low whisper, I replied, "Ok. Lets do this."


End file.
